PRECIOSO AMOR
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Harry está sumergido en un pozo de depresión y sólo ella será capaz de sacarlo de ahí y de demostrarle lo precioso q es el amor. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todos!


**PRECIOSO AMOR**

_by SUMmerEYes_

Harry está sumergido en un pozo de depresión y sólo ella será capaz de sacarlo de ahí y de demostrarle lo precioso que es el amor. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todos!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son JK y la canción de James Morrison. Demasiado meloso para mi estilo, pero bue. Enjoy it!

* * *

Harry estaba tirado en la cama en aquél oscuro cuarto. Solo. Perdido en sí mismo. Recordando y analizando cada segundo de la batalla final. Sopesando posibilidades, ¿y si hubiera hecho esto? ¿O aquello? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo? ¿Podría haber evitado que alguien muriera?. Miles de preguntas rondaban en su mente impidiéndole celebrar lo que era realmente importante... Había ganado, estaba por fin libre. El mundo mágico ya jamás se tendría que preocupar por un regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Porque éste estaba muerto y enterrado y todos los mortífagos ya habían sido apresados. Ahora iba a poder retomar su vida. Pero éstas preguntas que estaban en su mente le impedían ver más allá de su sensación de culpa por haber causado tantas muertes y tanto sufrimiento. Estaba hundido en la depresión de saber que las cosas podrían haber sido de otra forma. que todo era su culpa...

_I was so lost, didn't know what to do with myself,  
(Estaba tan perdido, no sabía qué hacer conmigo)_

_I was my own worst enemy, I was lost and I needed help,  
(Era mi propio peor enemigo, estaba perdido y necesitaba ayuda,)_

_Then you came along, and saw what state I was in,  
(Luego viniste y viste el estado en el que estaba)_

_You picked me up, when I was down, showed me how to live again.  
(Me recogiste, cuando estaba abajo, me mostraste la manera de vivir de nuevo)_

De pronto sentí que alguien abría bruscamente la puerta del cuarto y un brillante haz de luz golpeaba despiadadamente mis ojos. Hacia tanto que no sentía la luz. Había estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Reflexionando, pensando. La persona que abrió la puerta, apenas entró comenzó a hablarme.

- Ya estoy cansada de esto Harry, entiendo que quieras un tiempo a solas para asumir todo lo que pasó, pero ése tiempo ya pasó, no puedes esperar que todo se solucione y tu vivas así encerrado. Hace días que no sales, que no comes, que no te bañas, eres un desastre – Y él mientras ella hablaba miraba fijamente el piso – Estoy harta de que todos bajen la cabeza y te dejen estar solo, tu no estás solo, me tienes a mí, a Ron, a Ginny y a un montón de gente que te aprecia y te valora. Pero tú egoístamente sólo piensas en curar tú solo tus heridas, ¿y los demás Harry? Yo te necesito para estar bien de nuevo, ¡te extraño! – El la miró nuevamente y por primera vez en días pudo alejar todos sus problemas y una nota de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos mientras notaba con desaliento cómo de sus castaños ojos se deslizaban lágrimas, que fueron sacadas bruscamente – Y si tú te quieres quedar aquí sólo lamiéndote tus heridas y dejarnos a la deriva está bien Harry, hazlo, pero piensa por un momento quién estuvo para ti cada vez que lo necesitaste, y ahora que lo necesita no tiene a nadie... – Y se fue no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo que hizo sobresaltar al moreno

- Ella tiene razón, soy un maldito ególatra, ella me necesitan, todos me necesitan y yo aquí auto compadeciéndome de mí mismo y sin lograr nada. Ya es hora que deje atrás todos mis fantasmas y siga adelante. Todos lo necesitamos...

Y con una decisión que hace días no tenía salió de su cuarto con dirección al baño. Ya allí se miró en el espejo y notó lo desastroso que estaba, la barba larga por los días sin afeitarse, las ojeras por la falta de sueño, el cabello más despeinado de lo habitual, la cara flaca por dejar de comer, sumado a la aterradora tristeza que estaba presente en sus ojos, daban un aspecto de muerto en vida que asustaría a cualquiera. Se dio un largo baño, se afeitó, se vistió y con paso lento se dirigió a la cocina. Ya allí notó que Hermione estaba en la mesada cocinando algo, luego se dio vuelta y lo miró, el moreno se acercó a ella y le tomó suavemente la mano empujándola hacia sí y aunque durante un segundo ella se resistió terminó cediendo y abrazando fuertemente al muchacho que recibió ése abrazo con entusiasmo acercándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo para así poder sentir su perfume y escuchar su corazón latir cerca del suyo. Luego escuchó cómo un tropel de gente entraba ruidosamente a la cocina y los gritos de sorpresa y alegría llenaban el ambiente. Luego un montón de gente pelirroja lo abrazó y felicitó hasta llegar a una pequeña muchacha que lo abrazó suavemente y le dio un beso en el cachete, pero en su mente lo único que se mantenía era el aroma de la castaña y todo lo que sintió al tenerla así de cerca. Y ahí lo supo...

_I got so distracted, by people all around,  
(Estaba tan distraído por la gente alrededor)_

_Filling my head with doubt, so I gave up, it didn't take long for me to see  
(Llenando mi cabeza con dudas, entonces me entregué y no tomo demasiado ver)_

_The one thing that I was missing, was standing in front of me.  
(Q la única cosa que estaba extrañando estaba justo frente a mí)_

Luego de que toda la familia Weasley se valla, pero quedándose Ron a hacerle compañía, se quedaron hablando en el salón mientras Hermione terminaba de acomodar la cocina.

- Que bueno que estés de nuevo bien Harry, ya comenzabas a hacer falta

- Si, ya lo sé. Pero tu te ves bien...

- Es que yo tuve el apoyo de Luna, ¡oh Harry, no sabés lo sensacional que fue! Estuvo ahí para mí cada vez que la necesité, ella es realmente genial, soy tan feliz al tenerla a mi lado

- ¿Y Hermione? ¿Tu no estabas con ella?

- No, no quería estar con nadie, sólo se quedaba aquí contigo limpiando y acomodando todo mientras esperaba que tu recuperaras la cordura y salieras de tu cuarto. Pero viste como es ella. Tan fuerte. Seguramente ya superó todo lo que nos pasó

- Si claro – respondió con duda, ya que para él ella todavía tenía una mochila muy pesada a sus espaldas sólo que no la mostraba y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras el pelirrojo le seguía contando las mil y un maravillas de su amor Luna, luego se fue dejándolo en sus cavilaciones.

_I say thank you, for pulling me through,  
(Digo gracias, por empujarme a través)_

_I'm a lucky man, I didn't know what life was but now I understand  
(Soy un hombre afortunado, no sabía cómo era la vida pero ahora entiendo)_

Luego se fue a su cuarto en donde se acostó en su cama con sábanas limpias y tendida primorosamente y se dio cuenta lo imprescindible que es para su vida la morocha. Y así recostado sintió cómo del cuarto del lado se escuchaban quejidos ahogados, como de alguien que pretende esconder que está llorando, pero él era casi especialista porque después de vivir 16 años con los Dursley había aprendido a hacerlo con eficacia y a reconocerlo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces salió y sin pedir permiso entró al cuarto en donde se escuchaban los quejidos ahí encontró acurrucada en la esquina más lejana a su cama a Hermione que estaba llorando desconsoladamente y tapándose la cara con la almohada en un vano intento de no ser escuchada. Él se acercó y la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en él y mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda le dejó que se sacara ésa pesada carga que llevaba adentro, después de un tiempo dejó de llorar y a media voz y entre besos comenzó a contarle lentamente todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo. Luego se fue quedando dormida, agotada por tanto llanto. Entonces la acomodó para que esté cómoda y la tapó con una manta liviana para después sentarse en el suelo a su lado mientras veía dormir apaciblemente. Y se tocó los labios, ésos mismos que hace minutos habían acariciado los de la preciosa morocha que ahora dormía y se sentía tan bien hacerlo, era como natural, como si sus labios se acoplaran de una manera especialmente perfecta. Y eran sólo besos pero que demostraban mucho más de lo que ambos se imaginaban. Y así fue internándose el también en el reino de los sueños.

_I say a prayer and send it to you, that my heart will always be true  
(Digo una oración y te la enviaré, que mi corazón siempre será verdadero)_

_Life won't be the same without you  
(La vida no será la misma sin ti)_

_This is precious love, and it's teaching me to be a better man,  
(Este amor es precioso, y está enseñándome a ser un mejor hombre)_

_I'm down on my knees, it's there that I see you must be from heaven above  
(Estoy arrodillado, es ahí en donde veo que deberías estar por encima del cielo)_

Al otro día lo primero que vió fue la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione y ese simple gesto hizo que su corazón se llenara de gozo. El también le sonrió, se levantaron y tomados de la mano bajaron al comedor a desayunar. El día transcurrió rápidamente y a la tarde ella lo invitó a una feria de atracciones muggles que había llegado a la ciudad, él aceptó encantado ya que jamás había estado en una. El tiempo pasó sin que se dieran cuenta, entre pasear por entre los puestos tomados firmemente de la mano o abrazados, besarse en cada oportunidad que tenían, subiéndose a las atracciones, viendo las numerosas presentaciones de músicos, magos, payasos, malabaristas, entre otros. Comieron pochoclo hasta cansarse. Al llegar la noche, Harry fue completamente conciente que ahí es donde debía estar, con ella. Con ésa persona que lo defendió hasta cansarse, que arriesgó su propia vida para salvar la suya, que lo cuida, y sobre todo con la cual sentía ésa atracción y ése vínculo tan fuerte. Y tomó una decisión, excusándose para ir al baño se fue. Luego al volver, la llevó hasta un lugar tranquilo, lejos de las carpas con las atracciones y el bullicio de la gente. Ya allí le tomó de las manos...

_This is precious love, it's precious love, No I can't let it go,  
(Este amor es precioso, es precioso el amor, no, no puedo dejarlo ir)_

_This is precious love, and it's teaching me, everything I need to know,  
(Este amor es precioso, y me enseñó, todo lo que necesito saber)_

_This is precious love, it's precious love, no I can't get enough,  
(Esto es precioso amor, amor es precioso, no, no puedo obtener suficiente)_

_I'm down on my knees begging you please, to gimme more of that stuff.  
(Estoy arrodillado en mis rodillas rogándote por favor, que me des más)_

- ¡Cásate conmigo Hermione! – le dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a ella y sacaba de su bolsillo un anillo plástico que había sacado de una maquina de la feria y que valía 50 centavos, ella rió mientras él continuaba – Sé que éste no es el mejor momento ni el lugar, que no estamos vestidos formales en un restaurante magnífico a las luz de las velas y que éste no es el anillo de diamantes que te mereces, pero te amo Herms y eso es lo único que importa para mí y mientras sepa que vas a ser mía para siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. Entonces dime, ¿Aceptas ser mi mujer para toda la eternidad?

- ¡Claro que sí Harry! – le gritó mientras lo abrazaba y sentía embelesada el perfume que se desprendía sutilmente de su cuello.

- Te amo Herms

- Yo también Harry - Y se besaron y los fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar, pero ellos ni lo notaron, estaban demasiado concentrados en demostrarse todo su amor.


End file.
